Deluded by Blue Eyes
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: As he turns and walks away for the final time, Frank looks back on what happened to the blue eye girl of his dreams. Sometimes it's best to turn and walk away while you still have your sanity...AU, and of course a BABE.
1. Chapter 1

_**The First Time.**_

The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes

_**He remembered it clearly, the first time he saw the love of his life. For he always thought that was the best day he ever had.**_

**In retrospect, it was the worst day of his life, for now he couldn't believe he got fooled by her looks, and he found out later on just how much _looks can be deceiving._**

_**Walking alone after school, he almost stumbled when he saw the sight in front of him; he was almost transfixed and stood in place, never minding the hustle and bustle all around him of the school kids forced to walk around him as he stood their gaping.**_

_**She was walking on the sidewalk, talking and laughing with her best friend from school, the wind softly blowing her brown hair back off her shoulders…. she had a smile on her face that was something he knew he would be dreaming about at night for sometime to come. Her blue eyes shining with happiness as she walked by him, giving him a nod of her head as they passed each other.**_

_**Who was that girl? He needed to find out; maybe the school library would have a yearbook he could look at during his lunch.**_

_**He was on a mission, a mission that had his pulse racing just thinking of her smile. She was perfection up close and magnified in his eyes and he was determined to find out everything about her, at all costs.**_

_**Finally, he was moving, walking home after his first day in his new school. It sucked being a new transfer student, but he was used to it as his dad had many numerous jobs in his lifetime, what was one more move?**_

_**But now he was hit with true love. He wanted, and almost needed his family to stay put; he just found the girl he had been waiting for all of his life…right in the same school as him.**_

_**His dad had gotten a transfer to Trenton, working on the outskirts of town in the new personal products plant as a machinist, while his mom was slowly making friends in the neighborhood and tonight; they were having dinner with a family down the street. **_

_**Their family was a hard working one, and he was starting his own first job in the local grocery store as a delivery boy after school and on weekends. He was excited for the job; they were hard to come by in this town he found out. He could actually help out at home by giving his mom his paycheck for her to use, and a feeling of pride came over him thinking about the smile on her face when he did so.**_

_**5:30 rolled around and he found himself with his parents on the neighbor's front porch; when all of a sudden the girl of his dreams opened the door, and behind her stood her mother, a small slender woman.**_

"_**Ellie, come in, come in, this is my daughter Helen, and this is your boy, Frank, am I correct?'**_

_**Frank was staring at Helen; he finally knew her name, the beauty in front of him was a vision to behold, a apron over her starched dress, he could smell the pot roast wafting in from the kitchen, he fell deeper in love if that was possible, at that very minute in time.**_

And the moon and the stars were gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies…

This story is based on the song by Roberta Flack, The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face…

A/N. I became obsessed with a story for this song, and thanks to my wonderful inspiration Ms. Bonnie, she is getting one.

Major surprises coming up, so stay tuned.

Not mine at all.

A big ol fat SHOUT OUT of thanks for a certain person for reading this ahead of time….*cheeky grin*


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two.

_**Previously; Frank was staring at Helen; he finally knew her name, the beauty in front of him was a vision to behold, an apron over her starched dress, he could smell the pot roast wafting in from the kitchen, he fell deeper in love if that was possible, at that very minute in time.**_

_**xxxxx**_

Frank sat looking out over the city of Trenton, flashing back to what he used to think was the perfect romance, remembering it all, and giving himself time to grieve for what used to be his life.

The first time ever I kissed your mouth

_**And**_

_**Felt your heart beat close to mine**_

_**Like**_

_**The trembling heart of a captive bird**_

_**That first dinner was actually the beginning of their courtship, a Sadie Hawkins Dance at the school was the upcoming Friday night, and 'would you like to accompany me, Frank?' were the words spoken over dessert that night, from Helen.**_

_**Nervously meeting her blue eyes, he nodded his acceptance, for Frank was tongue-tied and he could only sit there listening to her voice softly joining in the dinner conversation. Sighing to himself, Frank thought 'I could listen to her voice forever', never thinking in a million years he would get the chance.**_

_**What was a boy like him to offer a girl like her?**_

_**They were complete opposites he was finding out over the meal. **_

_**Frank loved to read and he already had started planning for his future, he was going to try to join the military, and after that use the G. for college, Frank wanted to be a teacher in High School, his grades were perfect. **_

_**He had already chosen the army for his first objective, and had passed the physical with no problems, all he had to do was get through High School, and he was in; halfway to his goal.**_

_**That had been his dream forever, Frank always remembered his fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Jo Anne, and she treated him with kindness, and opened his imagination up to the written word in front of him and let Frank see that all things were possible through hard work.**_

_**Even though his dad and mom didn't say much to him, he knew they took pride in his being on the honor roll all through high school. His brain was his ticket into the future and college was calling him. Frank yearned to provide for his parents in their older age and for the future years to come, and it was a struggle for him to see them get by on his Dad's earnings, but now that they lived in Trenton, it seemed like working as a machinist was bringing home pay enough for them to live a little more comfortably than the Plum family was used to.**_

_**Hearing Helen talk about wanting to be a housewife, he realized he was tasting her cooking judging by the conversation. Helen's face lit up when she was praised for putting together 'a perfect meal', he watched her face transform in front of him to merely pleasant to look at to down right radiant when she was being handed compliments.**_

_**Helping her take the dinner dishes to the sink, Frank couldn't help but notice his 6 foot frame towering over the girl of his dreams, seeing her head come up to about his shoulder, had him feeling protective of her, in his own way.**_

"_**What nonsense" Frank thought. 'After all, it's just a dance, nothing more.'**_

_**Little did he know that dinner was the start of Helen's romancing him so to speak?**_

_**She saw in Frank her own way of escaping her home life after high school. He would do nicely for a husband, she could see in her mother's eyes a gleam of approval when she asked Frank to the dance, he was tall, a good looking boy with his own blue eyes to match hers.**_

_**Her best friend, Angie had fancied him for herself, and there was no way she was letting Angie ask Frank to the dance when she could have him for herself.**_

_**Wait till Angie heard in the morning she was going out with Frank Plum, now she just had to keep him interested in her so as to get married, but 'really', she thought to herself, 'a teacher?' There was no way Helen Mazur was going to be married to a teacher, Frank just needed to aim higher, and be married before he left for basic training.**_

_**That was Helen's goal.**_

_**Poor Frank; he wouldn't know what hit him in the end.**_

Leaning back into his recliner, Frank gave a sigh of contentment. For he remembered with a start, he had escaped his unbearable home life, the one that fateful dinner led him to change up his future plans, all for a Blue Eyed Girl.

Hearing a noise from the other room, he silently strolled in and investigated. He was babysitting his first grandson, high atop the Rangeman Building, where he lived just three floors below.

After rocking his grandson back to sleep in the nursery, and making sure he was dry and burped, Frank went back to the recliner, to get lost in his thoughts of Helen and his romance.

With a heartbeat that was racing inside him, Frank walked to her front porch the next Friday night. He was feeling more confident about Helen, everywhere he went in school, it seemed like she was there.

_**The Library where he was studying after school, found Helen right by his elbow. He was buried deep in his Geometry book while Helen turned the pages of her Ladies Home Journal, copying recipes down like her life depended on it. He didn't know that Helen and her mother, Edna, were also investigating bridal magazines.**_

_**Which it did, come to find out, for now Helen had her own goal, keeping Frank's interest on her and away from her best friend. She had caught Frank talking to Angie in the hallway, each laughing over some joke or another. Both their faces were shining with joy, and if it weren't for Helen asking him first, Angie would be the one going to the Sadie Hawkins dance instead of her.**_

_**And Helen knew it for a fact, time was of the essence.**_

_**Here he was, at the door of the most beautiful girl in the world, in his eyes anyway. The first fall dance at Trenton High School, he had only eight months left until he left for basic training.**_

_**Frank had a calendar that was marked sitting on his desk off of the living room where he did his homework in the evening. His job was going well, and he was content giving his mom his tips he got from delivering the groceries on his bicycle he used to get around town on.**_

_**The door opened slowly after he took his deep breathes to calm himself down; the girl of his dreams was standing before him looking as radiant as can be for an autumn evening.**_

_**Helen was exquisitely dressed in a one of a kind creation she had designed herself and put it together perfectly with help from her momma, Edna. Helen noticed Frank's tie that matched his blue eyes perfectly, his dark suit a compliment to her blue flirty dress she was wearing, her new heels gave her the perfect height, just above his shoulders, she had imagined herself snuggled into his arms as they danced their night away. She didn't know it took Frank hours to find the perfect outfit, and bought it himself with his savings from the bank. He was a saver, not a spender, and this first suit of his he was planning on keeping forever in his closet, who knew when it would come in handy again?**_

_**Helen had found out that Angie was also going to be at the dance, she had successfully asked a cousin from her Daddy's side of the family to accompany her to the dance as well. When Frank saw her tonight, it would be with her own date, hopefully he wouldn't find out it was her cousin and not a serious boyfriend she had. Frank and Angie were getting a little 'too close' for comfort in Helen's eyes, and this young man in front of her, was her gateway out of the home and into a family life that she could run, not Angie, by 'any means necessary' had become the motto of the country for civil rights she was hearing; and now it was her own personal mantra, in landing the man of her dreams.**_

_**Helen knew she was being forward, but she pulled Frank's head down to her, and right in front of her parents Harry and Edna, they shared their first kiss. Her tongue darted out, licking his lips and when Frank's mouth opened on its own, she became the aggressor, taking advantage of his shocked state.**_

_**Frank Plum had never even kissed a girl before, but he sure liked it. Their arms wrapped around each other, as the kissed deepened, it was Helen who took advantage of this boy turning a man in her arms.**_

_**Now let Angie try something for now Frank Plum belonged to her, in all ways possible.**_

The first time ever I kissed your mouth

And

Felt your heart beat close to mine

Like

The trembling heart of a captive bird.

A/N so there you have it, I think the second verse of the song First time ever I saw your face, fits so well for the couple I am writing about, don't you?

_**Not mine. Thanks again to Ms. Bonnie and Ms. Mia for being a wonderful sounding board in the journey of Frank and Helen. Especially Ms. Em who is such an inspiration to me with her wonderful stories here on Fan fiction.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Part three.

Frank remembered feeling like his life was over when he was in basic training, oh sure he was an excellent sharpshooter, the best of his men. He excelled in everything, learning languages; the physical fitness was grueling but challenging all at the same time.

It was hard as hell knowing he signed up for two years of this, but it was for his country and their defense against unknown forces, the war in Viet Nam was going on, and he was proud to help defend the country that welcomed immigrants such as his family and give them a chance to have a new life, in a land of opportunity.

He had almost decided to make a career out of it, and while the pay was ok, he made sure the majority of it went back home to his parents; it was a source of pride to him. The letters he got from his mother back home let him know that Helen was seen around town with Anthony Morelli, there was even talk of their wedding, his mother knew he had fallen in love with Helen from that first moment he laid eyes on her, he thought they had an 'understanding ' and she was 'waiting till he came home' to start their life together.

What a fool he was to believe anything Helen said. If this is how she was acting while he was gone, so much the better. He had thought back to that time in his life, when he was young and innocent, the war had hardened his heart and started taking over his soul, he was becoming a killing machine, all courtesy of the government, and he really was enjoying it…till he got the letter that shattered his dreams.

The first time ever I lay with you

_**I felt your heart so close to mine**_

_**And I knew your joy would fill the earth**_

_**And last till the end of time**_

_**My love.**_

It was hard over in Nam; the innocent killing of children and women was taking a toll on him, was it really worth it, all this killing?

Sitting over on his cot, fresh from his shower after his shift patrolling the area, he was in need of shuteye desperately. Trenton was a long ways off in his mind, as long as his parents got his pay, they knew he was alive, that was all that mattered. Frank was days away from his stint being up, he had already signed up for another two years, and as a result he might be getting some leave time in the next year. Whatever, if he did, he did.

He explained to his folks in a hard long letter to them, he was enjoying his time in the army, he did feel like he was contributing to something worthwhile, and while the war was unexplainable to most folks, he did understand that America needed defending, so he re upped for another two years.

His mother still sent letters, he was lucky to get them sporadically at best, but knowing the news of her and his Father made it worthwhile, hearing she finally got a new object for the kitchen had him smiling knowing he was helping buying it for them.

But now sitting on his cot was a letter from Helen Mazur, whenever he thought of her anymore (which was rarely the more time went on) it was always with her last name, as if she was a mere acquaintance instead of a girlfriend, someone he knew, someone whom he thought he knew, someone once upon a time he used to be in love with.

But sitting on the bed also was a letter from his Mother, which he opened first; of course, news from home was the perfect way to know he was loved.

_**Dearest Frank,**_

_**I hope you are well my son, your father and I are so proud of your dedication to our country. I understand your need to stay longer, I wish things were different and the war was over, but I know how much you actually adore the service and know our thoughts are with you.**_

_**Did I tell you I bought a new dishwasher? Oh my, its wonderful Frank, I had been saving your money for your return, but when you asked me to get me something I always wanted, your father and I went to the Sears store that was just added onto the downtown area of Trenton, and I splurged. It cost extra to have it delivered, so your father borrowed the truck from his boss to bring it home. And Frank, it has buttons I am still trying to figure out, but your Father is helping me with it.**_

_**Now dear, I heard from Helen that she is pregnant with your baby, don't worry I know about the 'talk' you had with your father after the dance, and who knows if it is yours as I see her with that Morelli boy all the time. He has been known to have a terrible temper, and his mother is always showing a bruise here and there. Thank goodness Helen is not around you. I fear she will try and trap you my son, please don't fall for this girl, I heard from the Lorna at the beauty shop that she is having a reputation as a 'easy' girl these days.**_

_**Edna Mazur and I are still good friends, she has given up on Helen as well it seems like, as her daughter is keeping strange hours these days and is rarely at home, so please put this out of your mind my dear, and focus on your job, which to me is your safety and service to the country.**_

_**Know we are so proud of you, Frank.**_

_**We pray for you each and every day and night.**_

_**You are in our thoughts.**_

_**Love **_

_**Mother and Father.**_

Frank sat there and breathed in and out, calming his inner rage down before reaching for the second letter, he felt it a time bomb ready to go off in his mind and hand.

He felt his hands tremble as he picked up the envelope, he tried to picture Helen in his mind, and there was nothing, not a memory even of her. The kiss had faded, and the night before he left for basic training came rushing to his mind.

_**Dear Frank,**_

_**I hope this finds you ready to come home and stop the foolishness of the war. The reason I am writing to you is to let you know I am pregnant and the baby is yours. You need to come home and do your duty so we can get married. You have had your fun-playing soldier, now it is time to be a husband and a father.**_

_**Best wishes, **_

_**Helen.**_

Frank noticed the postmark, it had been delivered to him while he was at boot camp, strange, and he never got it, and by now it was old news. Thinking back on the timeline, he realized Helen would have given birth by now, he could only wait to see if indeed the child was his.

And down the drain went his dreams of becoming a teacher, he always knew he wanted to be a father, but now he wasn't even sure he was one really. His time was coming up for leave but he didn't think he could do so, he wanted to see his parents in the worst way, but was he really ready for all the drama awaiting him in Trenton? He thought he should just pass on his leave and stay where he was, letting his pal, Joe Juniak take the leave. They were both from Trenton, gone to high school together, even enlisted on the same day, and besides, he could bring news back to him when he returned.

Having made that decision, Frank started writing his own letters, sleep forgotten, he stayed up into the night making sure all his thoughts were recorded for his family back home.

And one to Helen Mazur as well.

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**Finding out I might be a dad, from Helen Mauzr is a shock, as you know dad we had the talk, and I did make sure to use protection like you told me to. I am not sure what to do, if the child is indeed mine, can you give Helen fifty dollars for money each paycheck for me? I am making arrangements with the paymaster to do this separately but you both will be in charge of it. I am hesitant to give her money not knowing if I am the father or not.**_

_**I remember the Morelli family as always having a distinct nose and forehead, Mom could you check into this as much as you can with Edna? And dad, don't worry none, if I am indeed the father, I will be just like you, and raise the child right. I am not coming home on leave, but letting Joe Juniak take it. He can bring this letter and some others back for me.**_

_**I love you both so much, and pray you are well.**_

_**Your loving son,**_

_**Frank.**_

Now for letting Helen Mazur know of his intentions, with a sad look on his face, knowing being a teacher was behind him, he penned the following;

_**Helen,**_

_**If what you say is true, and I am indeed a father, I will need proof of this birth and parentage. I understand you have been keeping company with Anthony Morelli, so please understand my reluctance to believe a word you are saying.**_

_**I recently received your letter informing me of this situation about a baby only today, which makes it months old news. Please keep me informed of the birth.**_

_**Frank.**_

_**I re enlisted for another two years so hopefully you and the child will be taken care of by you living with your family.**_

Now all he could do was wait, the Army had taught him patience and how to kill in several different ways besides a gun. Good thing he was excellent at both skills.

_**Xxxxxx**_

_**Frank woke with a start, hearing his namesake cry from his crib, he walked in with a bounce in his step. Finding out what he did made moving out so much easier, he was brought back to life, and new dreams were taking place right here in his arms.**_

_**Stephanie had needed her birth certificate while planning for their trip out of the country, which Frank and Helen had at the bank in their safety deposit box, so not wanting to bother Helen about it, he went and got it out. He also found out some paper work from the time Valerie was born, the blood work didn't match, and neither did the name as father listed match to his name.**_

_**Anthony Morelli was named as Father for Valerie Plum and just now Frank was finding out about it. He had raised a dead bastard's daughter for years. Tricked into marriage when the daughter was born looking like Helen with her blue eyes, Frank fell into the trap of coming home from the war and finding Helen having an almost three-year-old daughter by the name of Valerie. His mother hadn't found any tale tell marks of the Morelli's on her face and Edna and her concluded that Frank was indeed the father. He thanked the Good Lord up above he was there for everything with Stephanie, his own flesh and blood.**_

_**It was like a hurricane named Frank Plum was born that very minute; it happened that Stephanie and her just married Husband, Carlos was visiting as well as Valerie MORELLI Kloughn when he came back home and said in a thundering voice to everyone sitting in the living room;**_

'_**EXPLAIN YOURSELF HELEN'**_

'_**How could you do this to me and my life? Letting me believe that Valerie was mine all along, when you knew she was a MORELLI?'**_

_**Frank threw the paperwork he found in the bank box directly on Helen's lap, seeing her face go from angry to him raising his voice to her, and now pale about having been found out all these years later.**_

_**He was grateful to have Stephanie as his own daughter, but if he had known THEN what he knew NOW, she never would have been born.**_

_**Then there would be no apple of his eye for him to treasure, for Stephanie was the daughter of Frank Plum, make no mistake about that.**_

_**Silence filled the room, not a word was spoken.**_

_**Everyone looked at Helen…**_

_**And Frank walked out, never to return again to his former life.**_

The first time ever I lay with you,

I felt your heart so close to mine

And

I knew our joy would fill the earth

And

Last till the end of time

My love.

_**The end.**_

_**A/N, once again my thanks to Bonnie for suggesting this song The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, once again that song was my obsession..and we all know this isn't mine, right? And its AU?**_

_**Who knows if I write a sequel on how Helen and her family work this out in their own way, but at Least Frank Plum gets his own HEA. Kris and Bonnie helped me tweak this and Mia read it over till she was laughing hysterically at Helen…evil does lurk between us indeed.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**P.S. yes Kris our babe couple has a brown eyed little namesake boy for Frank to adore and love.**_


End file.
